


Blueberry pancakes

by abracadebora



Category: War Paint - Frankel/Korie/Wright
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abracadebora/pseuds/abracadebora
Summary: Idk it's very very short okay
Relationships: Elizabeth Arden/Helena Rubinstein
Kudos: 4





	Blueberry pancakes

Helena woke up, a sweet smell filling her nostrils, a weak smile gracing her features as she stretched getting up and reaching for her robe. She made her way to the kitchen, meeting a very focused Elizabeth as she flipped a pancake, the sun shining on her skin, making her hair look like pure gold. She hugged he lover from behind, resting her head in her shoulder. "Morning, dearest". She greeted. "Morning, darling", Elizabeth responded softly, leaning her head on Helena's. "How do you feel about blueberry pancakes, love?" , Lizzie asked, as smile on her face as she eyed her lover. "Delicious, do you want any help?", Helena offered, letting go of the taller woman's waist, leaning on the counter. "No, thank you, love. Go get ready, they'll be ready for you when you're done." She declined, placing a soft kiss on the shorter woman's lips.   
"Okay then dear, I love you"  
"I love you"


End file.
